Theme Challenge: Bridge and Syd
by aquarius12285
Summary: This is a series of challenges from Ars Amatoria Romance Theme Challenge that is about the developing relationship between the green and pink rangers.
1. Chapter 1

**Theme Challenge: Bridge and Syd**

**From the Ars Amatoria Ranger Romance Themes Challenge**

**Challenge #1: Friends**

**A/N: Set before Beginnings Part 1. I'm using the ages that various websites say the rangers are.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.**

**Friends**

Bridge's POV

Hi! I'm Bridge Carson. I'm 17 years old. I'm a B-Squad cadet at the S.P.D. Academy located on Earth. There are two other cadets on my squad.

First, there's Sky Tate. He's my roommate. Sky is 20 years old. He is kind of the big brother of our little trio. His dad was a red ranger, and Sky's dream is to one day become a red ranger just like his father. Most of the time, Sky is bossing Syd and me around, but when he's not doing that, Sky's bossing other lower ranked cadets around. He comes across as an intimidating, strict, serious, brooding lone wolf. However, I think it's all a façade because I think Sky is nothing but a big softie at heart.

Secondly, there's Sydney Drew. She's the only girl on our squad. Syd is 18 years old. When it comes to Syd, one wonders what she can't do. She has already accomplished so much, and she is only 18 years old. She's a beauty pageant winner, a highly successful model who has graced the covers of several issues of Miro magazines, an Olympian, a singer whose album has gone double platinum, world fencing champion for three consecutive years, and a cadet at S.P.D. Syd comes from a wealthy family, so some people perceive her as nothing more than a rich, spoiled brat, but I see her differently. I see her as a hard working, highly successful, beautiful girl. Whereas I see Sky as a big brother, I don't see Syd as an older sister. I see her as a friend, and maybe someday something more.

The three of us have something else in common aside from all being on B-Squad. We all have superhuman powers. Our powers are both a blessing and a curse. They are a blessing because they are kind of like our secret weapon that can turn the tide of a battle back in our favor. They are a curse because there are those who fear what they do not understand, and call us freaks.

My genetic power is that I have psychic tracking abilities. I can detect evil by picking up on the psychic residue. Along the same lines, I can scan people's auras. A common misconception about my powers is that I can read people's minds. People seem to confuse telepathy with being psychic. While it is true that I can read people's minds, it is only when there is skin to skin contact or when I have my gloves off. That is why I wear gloves all the time, so that I don't get overwhelmed by an Academy full of emotions and thoughts.

Sky's genetic power is that he can create invisible force fields with his mind. He is getting really good at creating on the spot force fields. His power is probably the closest to mine in that he uses his mind to create the force fields. Sky's force fields seem to only serve as a defensive implement, but I wouldn't be surprised if Sky found a way to turn it into a part of his offensive arsenal.

Syd's genetic power is that she can transform her hand into any element she touches. I don't mean element in the sense of those things that appear on the periodic table, but rather the material that things are made up of. For example, if Syd were to touch iron, she would be able to transform her hand into a fist of iron. She seems to like that one the best out of everything she can transform her hand into. Believe me when I tell you that her fist of iron can pack quite a wallop.

There are four squads at the S.P.D. Academy that cadets can be placed into, A-Squad through D-Squad. The three of us are currently B-Squad, but we haven't always been B-Squad. Like all other cadets, we started out on D-Squad and from there we worked our way up to B-Squad over the course of two years. The three of us have been doing simulation training of increasing difficulty over the past couple of years. We started out training against these robot thingies with soccer ball heads that go 'Bing! Bing!' in C-Squad and D-Squad. Now that we are in B-Squad, we have started simulation training against Boom. Well not exactly Boom per se, but a holographic version of Boom. Well not a holographic version of Boom, but Boom wearing a holographic suit that makes him appear to be an alien criminal.

In case you were wondering who Boom is, he's Kat's assistant and chief gadget tester. He tries out various technology and weaponry to make sure it is in proper working order for cadets as well as the power rangers, who happen to be A-Squad.

Kat is our resident genius and Cruger's right hand man, or woman in this case. All the technology and weaponry that Boom tests were developed by none other than Kat herself. Kat is a feline based alien and is probably the most intelligent individual I know.

Cruger is the big, blue dog that is our commander. Cruger is kind of like Sky personality wise, but is a whole lot worse. Cruger is militant, strict, demanding, tough as nails, and has a short fuse. Cruger is a canine based alien from the planet of Sirius. He is what keeps things up and running around here.

Sky, Syd, and I have been through so much together, that we have transitioned from just being teammates to being friends. We aren't just friends though, we are good friends, best friends even. I hope Syd and I can transition from being friends to becoming boyfriend and girlfriend. I know we aren't yet, and I know I haven't told her my feelings toward her yet. I'm not even sure the feelings are reciprocated. I can't help but be drawn to her. She is the only estrogen in a squad of testosterone. For that matter, Syd is one of the rare females in an Academy full of males.

**Don't forget to read & review. No flames please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Theme Challenge: Bridge and Syd**

**From the Ars Amatoria Romance Themes Challenge**

**Challenge #5: Patience**

**A/N: Set during Beginnings Part 1. I know this is starting off slowly, but I personally am not a fan of out of the blue romances. I prefer that the romantic relationship gets developed. I watched scenes from this particular episode ad nauseam in an attempt to get the dialogue perfect, so if I made any mistakes, forgive me and blame it on closed captioning. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.**

**Patience**

Syd's POV

Sky, Bridge, and I just got back from failing to complete our assignment of bringing in the Parkington Market thieves. We had them outnumbered three to two, but we still weren't able to bring them in. Well, actually we didn't have them outnumbered at all because the female thief has some sort of power where she can replicate herself. In that sense, it was three on three. Anyways, Cruger was not happy when we returned to the Academy without the Parkington Market thieves. Sky, Bridge, and I were assembled in front of our commander with our hands clasped behind our backs. Cruger was pacing back and forth before us.

"You underestimated your opponent and were soundly defeated," Cruger said in a neutral tone.

"We are _so_ not ready to become rangers," I said being the first to break the silence.

"I'm ready," Sky commented.

Bridge turned to face Sky.

"Oh, so it must've been Syd and I who let those two get away then" Bridge remarked.

Sky glared at Bridge.

"Listen to yourselves. There's no team here. This is the issue you will have to overcome before you can become a power ranger," Cruger said.

"Oh…I get it. All we have to do is stop blaming, judging, and criticizing each other?" I remarked.

"You forgot to mention failing to bring in suspects," Bridge added.

"Right. Let's see…that puts us right on schedule to be rangers around …never," I concluded.

"You'll meet those two again," Cruger told us.

Sky stepped forward with his hands still clasped behind his back.

"Sir. The civilians--they were different. They had special abilities like we do," Sky said.

"Yes, I know. Cadet Tate, come with me," Cruger commanded.

Sky followed Cruger out of the command center. I don't know about Bridge, but I was confused as to why Cruger had only wanted to talk to Sky.

"I wonder what that was about," Bridge asked.

It was funny because I was wondering the exact same thing.

"I don't know, but I can't stand being around soldier boy much longer. I've had to put up with him for two years now, and that's two years too many. Sky's such a jerk!" I commented.

Bridge put a hand on my shoulder and lifted my face up with a gloved hand so that I was looking him eye to eye.

"Don't you for one second think about quitting Sydney. You've come this far, and you aren't about to give up now. I know Sky's cocky, arrogant, conceited, and strict, but really he's not that bad of a guy. I should know because I'm his roommate and I have been for two years now. Besides, I don't know what I'd do without you. You're a breath of fresh air. It's nice to have a teammate on my side that isn't so stubborn, serious, and demanding," Bridge said.

I was deeply moved by Bridge's words. I had no idea he felt that way. I was glad to have Bridge around too. Like Bridge said, it was nice to have someone around who wasn't so stubborn, serious, and demanding.

"You know Bridge, when I said 'All we have to do is stop blaming, judging, and criticizing each other' I didn't mean 'we' as in the three of us, but rather I meant 'we' as in 'Sky'," I responded.

Bridge gave me a warm smile before the two of us headed to the common room to kind of take it easy until we got another assignment.

XXXXXXXXXX

Later, we were given orders to meet in the command center because Cruger wanted to talk to us about something. We had been in the command center for an hour. Bridge and I decided to pass the time by playing rock, paper, scissors. Sky passed the time by pacing back and forth. I had a rock while Bridge had paper.

"Yes! 55 times in a row!" Bridge bragged celebrating his most recent victory in rock, paper, scissors.

"Okay, enough. I'm officially bored to tears. We get called to report an hour ago--Report to who?" I asked.

"_Whom_," Bridge corrected me.

"Never correct me again," I shouted.

Bridge gave me an incredulous look.

"I'm sorry. I'm just a little tense watching walkathon boy wear a path in the floor," I explained while glaring at Sky.

Sky stopped pacing to give a comeback.

"If you have a problem with it Sydney, make me stop," Sky challenged before resuming pacing.

"Okay. I may be a girl, and I may be cute, but no one…" I shouted before reaching out to wring Sky's neck.

Bridge got in between the two of us.

"Whoa, hey, hey," Bridge said holding me back before I could do any damage to Sky.

Just then, the doors to the command center slid open.

"I trust you're using this time to bond as a team?" Cruger asked.

We stood at attention with our hands clasped behind our backs at the sound of Cruger's voice.

"Yes, sir," we replied in unison.

"Good. Come this way," Cruger said motioning with his hand for us to follow him.

We followed Cruger to the S.P.D. lab. He motioned for us to come in and we formed a line and stood at attention with our hands clasped behind our backs.

"Without going into details, Earth's ultimate survival dictates that I elevate your team to active status. Any questions?" Cruger asked.

Bridge raised his hand, although it looked more like he just raised his pointer finger to me. Bridge stepped forward as he spoke.

"Um…yeah. Uh…just one. Did you say ultimate survival as in Earth may be destroyed?" Bridge asked.

"I did," Cruger replied.

Bridge stepped back into line and had an 'I was afraid that's what you meant' look on his face.

"Cadets, you have spent the last two years in simulated training. But this time, the game is real," Kat said.

Boom walked over to Kat carrying a tray with four S.P.D. morphers on it. She took one morpher from the tray. Boom brought the rest of the morphers over to Sky, Bridge, and myself and we each took one as Kat was telling us about these S.P.D. morphers.

"S.P.D. morphers. They are, without a doubt, your best friend. They're also judgment scanners. They will assess the guilt or innocence of those you take into custody. Boom…guilty or innocent of eating the last slice of chocolate cake today?" Kat asked.

The signal on the S.P.D. morpher Kat was holding flashed back and forth from the guilty and innocent symbol.

"Me? I-I…Ha ha ha! Uh…no. No, no, I didn't," Boom answered folding his arms over his chest.

"The scanner reads body temperature, pulse, and electrical impulses and renders a verdict. Guilty," Kat said as the signal on the morpher stopped on a red "X" signal.

"But…" Boom said.

"And it does not make mistakes," Kat said cutting off what Boom was saying.

"Okay, I'm guilty. But it was just a piece of cake!" Boom exclaimed.

Kat pushed the gray button on the morpher and Boom disappeared. All that remained was what looked like a playing card.

"Okay! Time to let Boom out now!" a voice from the card exclaimed.

"This makes transportation of the detainee a non-issue," Kat said wiggling the card in her hand.

"Kat?" came Boom's voice from the card.

"You are trained and now equipped. You are the new 'B' squad power rangers. Congratulations," Cruger said.

"Yes!" Bridge exclaimed while he did a little victory dance. I couldn't help but smile at Bridge's little victory dance.

"Celebration can come later. I need your assistance on an urgent matter," Cruger said.

"Yes, sir," we answered in unison.

"Follow me," Cruger ordered.

The three of us followed Cruger single file. I was stoked to finally become a power ranger. I think it's safe to assume that Sky and Bridge felt the same way. After two years of hard work, it's nice to know that it paid off. Maybe that saying is true. Patience is a virtue.

TBC

**Thanks to garnetred, Psycho Tangerine, and Crimson Mystery for reviewing my last chapter. Thanks to anyone who took the time to read my story. Let me know what you think in a review. No flames please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Theme Challenge: Bridge and Syd**

**From the Ars Amatoria Romance Themes Challenge**

**Challenge #33: Reaction**

**A/N: Set after Beginnings Part 2, but before Confronted**

**Disclaimer: PR belongs to Disney. I don't own anything.**

**Reaction**

There were now five rangers. Z and Jack were assigned to B-Squad to work alongside Sky, Bridge, and Syd. Without a question, this would definitely mess up the group dynamic. Jack and Z were in the command center with Cruger. Sky was in his room. Bridge and Syd were in the recreation room.

"This sucks!" Syd exclaimed.

Bridge was somewhat surprised at what Syd had said. He knew that Sky wasn't happy at all with Jack being bestowed the powers of red ranger over him. That was a given. What he didn't know is how Syd felt about the two newest members of B-Squad, until now that is.

"Look Syd, we don't even know them yet. How about we give them a chance first?" Bridge asked trying ever to be the peacemaker.

Syd folded her arms over her chest. "What's there to know Bridge? Those two are thieves! How can we trust two thieves let alone be lead by one? It's so not fair! We've worked our butts off for two years. They show up out of nowhere, and just like that, they're in B-Squad with us?" Syd complained.

Bridge hated to admit it, but Syd had a point. It didn't seem the least bit fair that Jack and Z were placed in B-Squad. The same rule should apply to them as it does to all other new cadets. They should start off in D-Squad.

"Not only that, but I took pride in the fact that I was the only girl in B-Squad. The next thing I know, I'm not the only girl in B-Squad anymore. One thing's for sure though. I better not have to share a room with that Z girl. I happen to like having a room all to myself," Syd remarked.

'At least you don't have to room with Sky. His dreams of becoming the red ranger just got shattered, so the next few days aren't going to be fun. Or maybe weeks? Or maybe months? Or maybe…' Bridge thought to himself before Syd interrupted him.

"Bridge! Are you paying attention to me? You can't honestly tell me that you're not the slightest bit upset with those two being placed in B-Squad with us," Syd said.

Bridge sighed. "Come on Syd. They can't be that horrible of people. After all, they did come back and save us from the blue head and all the krybots didn't they? I think that says a lot about them. If you ask me, that more than anything proves that we can trust them. It's probably not easy for them being new at the Academy, so we should at least try to be courteous enough to make them feel welcome. If roles were reversed, wouldn't you want people to make you feel welcome?" Bridge asked.

Syd thought back to her first day at S.P.D. It was scary for her, and a little overwhelming. She had no idea what to expect. Syd wasn't the only new cadet at the Academy though. It was also Bridge's first day. Syd was comforted by the fact that there was someone else who was going through the same thing she was. Besides that, Bridge's sunny disposition put Syd at ease.

"You're right Bridge. I must have sounded like such a snob just now. Thanks for setting me straight," Syd said with a smile.

Bridge sat on the couch next to Syd. "Syd, you're not a snob. You and I have been through so much together. No matter what the future holds, you'll never be alone, so don't forget that," Bridge replied.

Bridge never ceased to amaze Syd. Sure Bridge was weird, and more often than not, you couldn't understand his rambling, but Bridge also always went out of his way to make others feel welcome. Like when Bridge greeted Z as Cruger introduced her to the team. It's the caring side of Bridge that Syd admired most.

"I know, and thanks. If you ever need to talk to anyone about anything, you can always come to me," Syd responded.

There was a silence between the two of them. It wasn't so much of an awkward silence, as it was more of a comfortable silence.

Bridge was the first to break the silence. "So, how cool is it that you're the pink ranger? Pink is your favorite color!" Bridge remarked.

Syd squealed out of excitement. "I know! I was so stoked when I found out. It's every female cadet's dream to become the pink ranger, and now my dream has become a reality," Syd said.

Something caught Bridge's attention as Syd noticed that Bridge was staring at something. She followed his gaze to the window in the recreation room. Two figures were washing the windows outside.

"Is that Jack and Z? Man, Cruger must've made them wash all the windows of the base." Bridge stated.

Syd smirked. "Yeah, we all know what that's like. I'm just glad it's them and not us," Syd remarked.

Bridge stood up from the couch. "Actually, I was thinking we'd help them. Otherwise it might take them forever. Well not literally forever because they would finish eventually. Unless of course they took a break or stopped or something like that then in that case of course they wouldn't finish. Where was I? Oh, yes. How about the two of us go and make them feel welcome. It's the least we could do for them after they saved us," Bridge said.

Syd was mock snoring complete with her head propped against a pillow.

"Hey!" Bridge exclaimed.

Syd giggled. "You're right. Let's go help them," Syd said.

"Ah, so you were listening after all?" Bridge asked.

"Nah, it was just a lucky guess," Syd replied as the two of them left the recreation room to help their new teammates.

**I'm sorry that it took so long to update this. Let me know what you think in a review. Feel free to offer constructive criticism. No flames though.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Theme Challenge: Bridge and Syd**

**From the Ars Amatoria Romance Themes Challenge**

**Challenge #17: Why?**

**A/N: Set after Walls, but before Dogged.**

**Disclaimer: PR does not belong to me.**

**Why?**

Bridge's POV

The five of us just finished a game of lightball. Yes, you heard me right. I said the five of us. I don't know how he did it, but somehow Jack managed to get Sky to actually play with us. Here I thought I'd never live to see the day Sky would ever do that. The teams were the original B-Squad versus the newest members of B-Squad. Sure it was a little uneven, but then again Jack and Z came from the streets so they should have been able to handle themselves just fine in this handicapped situation, but they didn't. In the end, Syd and I were the only two left standing. We seem to work well together, Syd and I, but there was still something I couldn't shake from my mind.

_Flashback_

"One man to guard all these diamonds?" Syd asked.

"All right. Keep him company," Jack replied.

"Yes! Thank you. Thank you!" Syd responded.

_End Flashback_

I couldn't help but wonder what made Syd want to stay with Sky. She seemed to be happier that she would be guarding so many diamonds than she was that she would be stuck with Sky. However, I still wondered if that was just a cover up. It was certainly possible that she wanted to be with Sky just as much as she wanted to be with the diamonds. Maybe she really wanted to be with Sky more than she wanted to be with the diamonds. Given how much Syd loves her diamonds, that is saying something.

"Yay! We won!" Syd exclaimed as she embraced me in a hug.

I knew that Syd was only hugging me to celebrate our most recent victory in lightball, but you can't blame me for wishing that she was hugging me for another reason, love. No matter how hard I tried to repress my feelings toward Syd, they kept coming back. I couldn't take it any longer. I had to confront Syd about why she had wanted to stay with Sky.

"Hey Syd, could I speak to you for a moment?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure," Syd replied.

I noticed that Jack and Z were listening in on our conversation. Sky was sitting in a chair reading his S.P.D. handbook.

"Do you mind if we go somewhere a little more private?" I asked.

"Um, ok," Syd answered.

The two of us left the recreation room and were walking down a hallway. I stuffed my gloved hands into the pockets of my uniform uncomfortable with the awkward silence.

"What did you want to talk to me about Bridge? Is something wrong?" Syd asked.

I took a deep breath. "Why did you volunteer to stay with Sky earlier today? Was it so you could be around all those diamonds or was there another reason?" I asked.

Syd stopped walking all of a sudden. "I guess I just felt bad for him. Jack pulled rank on him and I knew Sky wasn't thrilled about it. Besides, Sky never does stuff with us you know? So, I thought I'd talk to him and try to get him to loosen up a bit," Syd answered.

"Oh," was all I was able to say in response.

"You're not going to believe this, but I actually got Sky to laugh," Syd said.

Whoa. Time out. Did Syd just say she got Sky to laugh? Nobody's ever been able to do that. Maybe there is something going on between Sky and Syd after all. This new morsel of information certainly doesn't bode well for me.

"Isn't that shocking?" Syd asked.

"Yeah, that's something all right," I muttered under my breath.

Syd put her hands on my shoulders, which was a gesture that startled me at first. "Bridge, you're not telling me something. Remember how I told you that you could tell me anything? Well, don't be afraid to tell me," Syd said.

I regretted even bringing this up in the first place. I should have just kept my mouth shut. If I had, I wouldn't be in this awkward conversation right now. Now, Syd's trying to get me to tell her what's wrong when that's the one answer I don't want to give. I shouldn't even be feeling this way. So what if there's something going on between Syd and Sky. Sky's my roommate, and he and Syd are my teammates, so I should be happy for them if there is in fact something going on between the two of them, yet somehow the thought of that makes me sick to my stomach.

"Bridge? Hello?" Syd asked waving her hand back and forth in front of my face.

I sighed. I guess it was now or never. "You don't have any feelings for Sky, do you? You know, like romantically?" I asked while inwardly cursing myself for not having put that a better way.

Syd arched her eyebrows. "No way. He's way too uptight for me. Why do you ask?" Syd answered.

"I just thought that's why you volunteered to help Sky guard the diamonds today," I replied.

The two of us resumed walking down the hallway. Luckily for us, the hallway was empty so nobody else could overhear what we were saying.

"Bridge, I already told you why I stayed to help guard the diamonds. Besides, being around so many diamonds was a definite bonus," Syd said.

Well, at least I knew she wasn't interested in Sky. I still didn't know whether or not she was interested in dating anybody else. I figured since I was on a roll, what the heck? Why not ask her that too?

"Is there anyone you are interested in dating?" I asked surprising myself with how straightforward I was being.

"Not really," Syd replied.

Internally, I breathed a sigh of relief. I'll take that because at least I know that I still have a chance.

**I'd love to know what you think. Tell me in a review. No flames please. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Theme Challenge: Bridge and Syd**

**From the Ars Amatoria Romance Themes Challenge**

**Challenge #11: Dependence**

**A/N: Set after Dogged, but before A-Bridged**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, nor do I make any sort of profit by writing this.**

**Dependence**

Syd was walking towards Bridge's room when something caught her attention. If she wasn't hearing things, there was a countdown, and it was coming from Bridge's computer.

"Five, four, three…" Bridge's computer counted down.

"Hey Syd," Bridge said.

"Two, one…" the computer counted down.

"Bridge, get down!" Syd shouted tackling Bridge to the floor.

"Waffles are done," the computer announced.

Syd rolled her eyes. She had done that before, except then it was with toast. She couldn't believe she fell for the same trick twice. Okay, so maybe it wasn't the same trick, but it was close enough.

"Waffles? I thought you said Boom was going to put a waffle iron on his computer?" Syd asked rising to her feet.

Bridge stood up on his feet. "He is, but he just wanted to test it out and see if it worked before putting it on his computer," Bridge answered.

Sometimes Syd just didn't understand Bridge, or Boom for that matter. She was sure that she wasn't the only one who felt that way.

Syd cleared her throat. "Anyways Bridge, I just wanted to thank you. If you and Boom hadn't upgraded R.I.C. to R.I.C. Version 2.0, then Rhinix would have finished me off back there," Syd said.

Bridge put a hand on Syd's shoulder. "Hey, don't worry about it. I was glad to help," Bridge replied.

Syd took a deep breath. "Bridge, you know how we said that whenever we need to talk about something, we could always come to each other?" Syd asked.

"Yeah," Bridge answered worried about where Syd was going with this.

"Well, how do I say this? R.I.C. saved me twice, and that just made me realize something. I'm the weakest link of the team. I can't even hold my own in battle. Instead, I am completely dependent on my fellow rangers, R.I.C. even, to come and save my butt," Syd explained with shame etched on her face.

Bridge embraced Syd in a hug. He took his hand and rubbed Syd's back in a circular fashion. A few tears streamed down Syd's cheek.

"Come on Syd. Don't say that about yourself. You're not the weakest link of the team," Bridge replied.

"Then who is?" Syd asked.

Bridge pondered an answer to that question. It wasn't Sky because he was the best fighter. It wasn't Jack because he was the leader not to mention an awesome fighter as well. That only left Z, Syd, and himself.

"It'd probably be me," Bridge responded. "The point I'm trying to make though is that we all depend on each other, and there's nothing wrong with that. We're a team, and that's where our true strength lies," Bridge explained.

"You're right Thanks Bridge. I'm glad I can talk to you about stuff like this. You always have a way of making me feel better," Syd said.

"Ahem! Am I interrupting something?" Boom asked.

Syd and Bridge darted apart after suddenly becoming aware that they were still hugging each other. Neither of them wanted to give Boom any ideas. Bridge noticed that Syd was staring at her feet. His cheeks felt like they were heating up.

"No not at all. Hey Boom, good news. I tried out the waffle iron on my computer, per the instructions of Extreme Upgrade, and it worked!" Bridge exclaimed in a hurry to change the subject.

"Awesome! Come on! What are you waiting for? Let's amp up my computer and put a waffle iron on it too!" Boom said excitingly heading for his room.

Bridge removed the waffles from the waffle iron and put them on a plate. He then put an insane amount of butter on them.

"Hey Syd, do you want a waffle? It's buttery," Bridge said putting his fingers to his mouth and wiggling them upon saying the word 'buttery'.

"Buttery?" Syd asked imitating Bridge's finger motion.

"Yeah, buttery," Bridge replied repeating the finger movement while saying 'buttery'.

"Gross! You know how much fat is in butter?" Syd asked.

Bridge just shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well. More for me. Are you sure you feel better?" Bridge asked.

"Yeah. Thanks for asking Bridge," Syd replied.

"Ok, well I'm going to help Boom put a waffle iron on his computer. He's probably wondering where I am right now. I'll see you later," Bridge said taking his buttered waffles and heading for Boom's room.

**Ok, I know there are much better theme challenges out there written by much more experienced authors, but I'm still a first year writer and I'm doing the best I can. I am open to constructive criticism, so feel free to point out things I could do to improve. Just please don't flame me without offering constructive criticism. Every writer here isn't perfect. Every writer here wants to become better, and flat out flaming doesn't help in any way, shape, or form. At least it doesn't help me. Anyways, please take the time to leave a review. I'd really appreciate it, and thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Theme Challenge: Bridge and Syd**

**From the Ars Amatoria Romance Themes Challenge**

**Challenge #26: Pride**

**A/N: Set after A-Bridged but before Sam Part 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PR SPD.**

**Pride**

Syd's POV

Ever since we got back from confining Hydrax, Bridge has been well a bit distant. Actually, it's more like he's nowhere to be seen. I'm starting to get worried about him. Usually, it's Sky that's the distant one not Bridge. I checked the recreation room, and saw Bridge propped up against a wall in a handstand position.

"There you are Bridge. I've been looking for you," I said.

Bridge came down from his handstand. I noticed he was trying to put on a brave face to make it seem that he was fine, but I knew that was far from the truth. The funny thing is Bridge is the psychic not me.

"Why were you looking for me?" Bridge asked.

"I'm worried about you Bridge. Ever since we got back from capturing Hydrax, it's like you are avoiding the rest of us or something," I replied.

Bridge's eyes narrowed and the smile that he was forcing turned into a frown.

"Kind of like the way you guys were avoiding me earlier today?" Bridge asked.

His words were like a cold slap on the face. At least now I had some idea what it was that was bothering him.

"We weren't avoiding you Bridge. It's just-" I started to say before Bridge interrupted me.

"It's just I'm so weird that the rest of you much rather not be around me and all my weirdness," Bridge said. "Don't deny it Syd. I know that's the reason. When Cruger asked if anyone wanted to go with me and look into my leads, nobody volunteered. When I said that T-Top was innocent, you all refused to believe me."

I didn't know what to say. I didn't know if there was anything I could say to make this situation any better.

"You know Syd, a little while back you were telling me how you thought that you were the weakest link of the team, but at least the rest of the team takes you seriously. That's more than I can say about how they feel about me, and how you feel about me," Bridge said.

I started to regret coming to check on Bridge now. Here he was going off on me. This is a good example of being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Okay Bridge. I came here because I was worried about you, but since clearly this isn't a good time for you, I think I'll be going now," I said.

Bridge grabbed a hold of my shoulder and stopped me before I could leave the room.

"No Syd, don't go. I'm sorry that I snapped at you. I could really use someone to talk to, so please stay," Bridge said softly.

I was touched that Bridge came to me when he needed someone to talk to. I could see why he wouldn't feel comfortable enough to go to Jack or Z to talk. I was surprised that he didn't feel like he could go to Sky though. After all, they are roommates.

"I'm sorry too Bridge. I know it's not much, but I really am sorry. I know we hurt your feelings, and I can't speak for the others, but I regret doing so. I'm just glad that you came to me to talk this out," I responded.

Bridge gave a small smile, and this time it was genuine. That was a relief to see.

"I forgive you Syd. This didn't hurt my feelings, well that's not entirely true because it did hurt my feelings. I think what I'm trying to say is that this hurt my pride, you know? I mean it also hurt my feelings as well, but it hurt my pride more. I know that I'm a bit eccentric. It's not that I try to be. It's just who I am. I just don't want my eccentricity to be grounds for unbelievability. Is that even a word? Hmm…maybe it's unbelievableness. Or perhaps it's unbelievablosity. No that doesn't sound right either," Bridge rambled.

I laughed. Bridge rambling was a sure sign that he was feeling better.

"To think, I thought I was fluent in Bridge talk. I guess I was mistaken," I commented.

Bridge arched his eyebrows and had a puzzled expression on his face.

"You and I can relate to each other more than you know Bridge. Back when I started at the Academy, nobody took me seriously. Nobody thought I would last too long at S.P.D. Everyone saw me as a rich, spoiled girl who was much more suited for mall shopping than crime fighting. To this day even, some people still think I am a pushover. They still don't take me seriously. They still see me as a girly girl. So as you see Bridge, I know what it's like to not be taken seriously," I said.

Bridge snickered. What is so funny? Was it something I said?

"It seems that you are fluent in 'Bridge talk' after all," Bridge commented adding air quotes to the words 'Bridge talk'.

Bridge and I shared a laugh with one another. There was something about Bridge that made me feel so comfortable around him. Like I could talk to him about anything and everything. I couldn't quite put my finger on it though. I decided to just let it go for now and just enjoy the moment. Thinking about it could wait until later.

**Feel free to leave me a review. No flames please. Thanks for taking the time to read this. I really appreciate it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Theme Challenge: Bridge and Syd**

**From the Ars Amatoria Romance Themes Challenge**

**Challenge #10: Green-Eyed Monster**

**A/N: Set during Stakeout.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers S.P.D.**

**Green-Eyed Monster**

Z's POV

Syd and Jack had just left to go on a stakeout. They were supposed to keep an eye on Dr. Rheas and keep her safe because Sinuku might seek her out. That left Sky, Bridge, and me alone at the Academy. I noticed that Bridge was behaving rather oddly even for him.

"I can't believe Syd didn't tell us it that it's her birthday. Well technically, her birthday is not until tomorrow, but still this is one of those things that we should know about each other. Also, I can't believe Jack made Syd go with him on a stakeout. I see Jack's point when he mentioned that Syd has the most surveillance training, but still that's no reason to have her miss her birthday," Bridge commented.

Bridge's behavior had me baffled. I was trying to determine whether he was angrier at Syd not telling us it was her birthday tomorrow or Jack picking Syd to go on a stakeout with him. Usually, Bridge wasn't this vocal about voicing his disapproval.

"I don't agree with Jack's decision either, but there's not much we can do about it now," Sky said.

I rolled my eyes at Sky. He didn't agree with Jack's decision. Now why doesn't that surprise me? I was conflicted because a part of me felt for Syd having to miss her birthday to go on some stakeout, but at the same time, Jack and I were really tight, and I had to defend him since nobody else was.

"Jack's the squad leader, and I feel that he made the right call. Like he said, Syd has the most surveillance training, so birthday aside; she was the best candidate for the job. Besides, Jack and I never really got a chance to celebrate our birthdays back when we lived on the streets, so he probably doesn't think birthdays are a big deal," I said.

Bridge glared at me though I have no idea why. That type of mannerism I'd expect from someone like Sky, but I'd never expect it to come from Bridge of all people.

"Maybe birthdays aren't a big deal to **Jack**, but they are to Syd. I know she said it wasn't a big deal, but if you and Jack actually believed that lie, then you obviously don't know Syd very well," Bridge countered.

I had a stunned look on my face, and I happened to look over in Sky's direction and saw that he had a similar expression on his face as well. I didn't have any earthly idea why Bridge was getting so bent out of shape, but something told me that there was more to this than meets the eye.

"What gives Bridge?" I asked.

For the first time since I've known Bridge, he looked as though he was having trouble trying to find the right words to say. Bridge, more often than not, doesn't have difficulty expressing himself, so seeing him like this was troubling to say the least.

"Jack shouldn't have made Syd work on her birthday," Bridge replied after a long silence.

The duration of time that Bridge took to come up with a response had me questioning if he was in fact telling the truth.

"Is that what's **really **bothering you, or is there something else?" I asked.

Bridge fell silent once again. That was definite confirmation that there was something else bothering Bridge and that Jack making Syd work on her birthday wasn't what was really troubling Bridge. The question now was what.

Bridge took a deep breath before speaking. "I'm just not comfortable with the idea of Jack and Syd spending the night and a good portion of tomorrow in a run down motel alone," he explained.

His explanation left me more confused than I was before. What exactly was Bridge getting at?

"Do you care to elaborate?" I asked.

Sky and I both turned to Bridge waiting to see if he would go into greater detail about what was going on in his head.

"It's nothing. Just forget I even said anything," Bridge replied.

Bridge's words kept repeating themselves in my ears as my mind tried to decipher their underlying meaning. After giving it a great deal of thought, realization dawned on me. Bridge wasn't comfortable with the idea of Jack and Syd being alone in a motel because he was jealous. That was the only thing that made any sense. I couldn't believe that Bridge had feelings for Syd. Instead of letting Bridge know that I was aware of what was really wrong, I decided to file that information away in the back of my mind. It might be of use to me in the future.

"Rangers, please report to the command center at once," Kat announced over the intercom.

**I'm slowly but surely completing these challenges. Please read & review. Feel free to offer constructive criticism if you like, but just don't flame me please. Thank you for your time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Theme Challenge: Bridge and Syd**

**From the Ars Amatoria Romance Themes Challenge**

**Challenge #23: Distraction**

**A/N: Set after Wired Part 2 but before Boom.**

**Disclaimer: Power Rangers S.P.D. does not belong to me.**

**Distraction**

Bridge's POV

Sophie left for the Theta quadrant about an hour ago. I tried to put on a happy front while she was saying farewell, but I couldn't maintain my happy front any longer. I went to my room to lie down in my bed and do some thinking. I should be happy for Sophie. After all, this is a tremendous opportunity for her. Then why wasn't I? I thought about it for a moment, and then it suddenly became clear to me. Even though Sophie had forgiven us for expelling her from the Academy, the truth of the matter is that I hadn't forgiven myself. One moment kept playing itself over and over in my head. Sophie looked to me to stand up for her and tell the others that she would never betray S.P.D. What did I do? Not a single thing. I'll never forget the hurt expression on her face when I failed to defend her. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a knock.

"Bridge, is everything okay? What are you doing in here?" Syd asked.

"I'm just thinking about some stuff," I answered.

Syd sat down next to me on my bed. She looked concerned about me. "So you're thinking about stuff, but you're not upside down?" Syd asked trying to lighten the mood.

I couldn't help but reply with a slight grin. "You know Syd, I don't always think upside down," I replied.

Syd laughed, but then her face took a more serious expression. "You never did answer my other question. Is everything okay?" Syd asked.

I sat up in my bed and pondered how best to answer Syd's question. I could tell her the truth, but then she might think that there's something going on between Sophie and me, which there isn't. If there's nothing going on between Sophie and me, then what is Sophie to me? A friend? Yeah, she's a friend and nothing more.

"I guess everything's okay. I was just thinking about Sophie. I wish that **this **wasn't the way things were left between us. I mean I know she said that she had forgiven us, but I find it hard to believe that she forgot about us expelling her. Forgiving is one thing, but forgetting is an entirely different thing. She has to still be at least a little mad at us, at me. Especially me. Of course she's as loyal to S.P.D. as the rest of us. So why couldn't I tell you guys that when she asked me to?" I said.

Syd placed her hand on my shoulder, a gesture that startled me. Syd must've noticed that it had startled me because she quickly removed her hand and placed it by her side.

"Maybe it was peer pressure. The rest of us were quick to point fingers at her, so maybe that made it really difficult for you to not put the blame on Sophie as well. I hate seeing you like this Bridge. You really shouldn't be beating yourself up about this. Besides, Sophie doesn't seem like the type of girl that holds grudges anyways," Syd responded.

Syd was right. I knew that Syd was right. Sophie isn't the kind of individual that holds grudges.

"You miss her don't you?" Syd asked.

Maybe I was imagining things, but I detected a hint of jealousy in Syd's voice when she posed that question. Jealousy? Why would Syd be jealous? More importantly, how do I answer this question? If I say 'yes', then Syd might get even more jealous. If I say 'no' Syd might think that I'm lying to her. Is there even a right answer to this question?

"Yeah. In her brief stay here at the Academy, I had quickly become her best friend, and now she's gone. I don't even know if I'll ever see her again," I answered.

Though Syd tried to hide it, she looked relieved upon hearing my answer. I take it she thought that Sophie was more than just a friend to me.

"Come on Bridge. You'll see her again. I think you're everyone's best friend Bridge. I know that you are my best friend," Syd said.

I was comforted by her words, but at the same time, I was also bummed out by her words. Was that all I was to Syd? Her best friend? Wait. If I'm Syd's best friend and nothing more, then why did Syd sound jealous earlier? Oh well. Maybe I should just settle for being her best friend. After all, I wouldn't want to do anything that would jeopardize our friendship. Wait. What am I thinking? Oh God, I can be such a coward sometimes. No. I'm not a coward. I'm just being what's the word? Practical. Yes, I'm simply being practical.

"Thanks Syd. I don't know what I'd do without you. I guess I was a little distracted, but you always seem to know precisely what to say to make me feel better," I stated.

Whoa. Was I too forward there? I certainly hoped not. The last thing I wanted to do was give Syd the idea that I wanted to be more than just her best friend especially since I am under the impression that she sees me as nothing more than her best friend.

Syd gave me a warm smile. "Anytime Bridge," she said.

**There. I'm officially 1/5 done with the challenges. I don't think I'll be doing all sixty challenges. That seems like a lot to do. Besides, at the rate I'm going, I'll run out of actual episodes and have to do a lot of challenges that are post Endings Part 2. Read & Review if you like. No flames please. Thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Theme Challenge: Bridge and Syd**

**From the Ars Amatoria Romance Themes Challenge**

**Challenge #39: Closer**

**A/N: Set after Perspective but before Messenger Part 1.**

**Disclaimer: PRSPD belongs to Disney.**

**Closer**

Syd's POV

I was lying down on my bed with my stuffed elephant, Peanuts, sitting on top of my chest. It was a good thing that I was alone in my room because I sure could use the time to think about things. Well, actually think about one thing in particular.

_Flashback_

"That's the truth. The whole truth and…" Bridge started to say before being interrupted.

"Nothing close to the truth," Z finished.

"Name one thing I fabricated!" Bridge exclaimed.

"Bridge, Bridge, Bridge, Bridge, Bridge, Bridge, Bridge," I said mockingly.

"Okay, name another," Bridge replied.

_End Flashback_

Why would Bridge fabricate me saying his name longingly when it came to his perspective of how the events of today went down?

"I don't get it Peanuts," I said out loud.

I know Bridge is a bit odd, but this behavior was just plain mind boggling. I couldn't figure it out for the life of me. So many possible explanations flew through my mind as I tried to sort through them all.

"Why am I even dwelling on this Peanuts?" I asked my stuffed elephant.

I knew my stuffed animal wouldn't respond, but Peanuts was the only one in the room with me. Okay, now I'm starting to sound weird. I'm an eighteen year old having a one-sided conversation with a stuffed animal. Back to Bridge though, man I can get distracted over the littlest of things. The thing that I was curious about most when Bridge told his side of the story was not that I said his name, but rather how I said his name. That was what confused me to no end.

"What should I do Peanuts? Should I confront Bridge? Do you think that's what I should do?" I asked.

Great! I was talking to my stuffed elephant again. God forbid anyone entering the room and seeing me do so. I could only imagine how they would react to that. Ugh. I got sidetracked once again. What was I thinking about? Oh yes, Bridge. Whoa, back up. That sounded weird. I'm thinking about Bridge? Well, I'm not really thinking about Bridge per se. I'm thinking about what Bridge said. Ok, nice going Syd. Like **that** sounds any better!

A light bulb went off in my head. "I got it!" I shouted.

I instantly covered my mouth afterwards. I didn't realize I had said that so loud. I hoped nobody heard me. After racking my brain for a logical explanation as to why he had me say his name in the fashion that I had in his side of the story, it finally became clear to me. There was only one possible explanation. There was only one thing that made any sense. Bridge has feelings for me. Why else would he have me say his name longingly?

"So what do I do now?" I asked nobody in particular.

I could let Bridge know that I know that he has feelings for me. On second thought, maybe that's not such a good idea. After all, I could end up being wrong. By telling him that I know that he has feelings for me when in fact he might not will only end up in me making a fool of myself. So maybe then I should just flat out ask Bridge if he truly does have feelings for me. No, I can't do that. That would put him in an awkward position. Wait, why am I worried about putting him in an awkward position? I already am in one thanks to his side of the story.

"If it turns out that Bridge really does have feelings for me, then how do I feel about that?" I asked aloud.

Without a doubt, there was something special about Bridge. I'm not sure quite what it is, but I do know that I feel really comfortable around him. I know that I can count on him when I need somebody to talk to. Why is that though? Do I subconsciously have feelings for Bridge? That can't be, could it? I mean Bridge is my best friend. You don't have those kind of feelings toward your best friend. It's just plain weird. I mean sure Bridge does have boyish good looks, but—hold the phone. Did I just think what I think I thought? Ok Syd, maybe you just need to lie down and get some sleep. Yeah, that's probably what I need. I'm sure once I get some shut eye, I won't think about this the least bit. It'll be cleared from my mind.

"I don't want it cleared from my mind though," I concluded out loud.

No, what I need to do is talk to Bridge. There's no point in getting all riled up about something if there's nothing to even get riled up about in the first place. Okay, that's what I'll do. I'll just go and talk to Bridge and ask him if he has feelings for me. I got up out of my bed and took one step towards the door before deciding against it and flopping back down on my bed.

"Some other time," I said.

Wait. Why am I so nervous about talking to Bridge? Is it because I'm afraid that he might say that he doesn't have feelings for me? Or is it that I'm afraid that he will say that he does have feelings for me? No, no, no. I'm not afraid. I'll prove it too. I'll go head straight for Bridge's room and ask him right now. I got back out of my bed and headed to the door. As I approached it, the automatic door slid open, and Z tumbled down to the floor in front of me.

"Z! Were you eavesdropping on me? Ok, spill it. How much did you hear?" I asked infuriated at my roommate.

Z had a sly grin on her face. "Wouldn't you like to know?" she replied.

I scoffed at her and rolled my eyes. If she wants to be like that, fine then. I'm still going to talk to Bridge.

**Wow, so this ended up being one of my longer chapters. Going into this, ironically, I thought it would turn out to be one of my shorter ones. I hope you liked this chapter. Don't forget to review. No flames please.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Theme Challenge: Bridge and Syd**

**From the Ars Amatoria Romance Themes Challenge**

**Challenge #20: Confidence**

**A/N: Set after Closer but before Messenger Part 1**

**Disclaimer: Power Rangers S.P.D. belongs to Disney.**

**Confidence**

Bridge's POV

I was in my room in my best thinking position, a handstand. I inwardly cursed myself for almost letting my feelings for Syd surface. Thankfully, I was able to play it off as merely being something that I fabricated. However, I could've sworn that Syd did say my name earlier today at the Gold Depository. Even if she had though, which she didn't, telling the others that during my side of the story was a huge mistake. The last thing I want is for them to get any ideas. I mean yeah I'd love for Syd to be my girlfriend, but for the moment, I don't know if she wants me to be her boyfriend. I know I'll never know if she wants me to be her boyfriend unless I ask her, but it just never seems like the right time. Or maybe that's just an excuse. I heard a knock.

"Hey Bridge, could I talk to you for a moment?" Syd asked.

From her body language, I could tell that she was nervous. She had her hands stuffed in her pockets, and she was avoiding making eye contact at all costs.

"Yeah sure. Come on in and have a seat," I answered getting down from my handstand position.

Syd came in and sat on the foot of my bed. Even though I was to her right, she was staring straight ahead. I started to get uncomfortable myself. My hands began to sweat. It was good thing I was wearing gloves because otherwise Syd probably would notice. On second thought, maybe it's because I'm wearing gloves that my hands are sweating.

"Uh Bridge, about earlier, you don't—were you—what did—how do I say this? Do you have feelings for me?" Syd asked.

That question caught me off guard. Out of all the questions Syd could have asked, it had to be that. What do I answer? I don't want to say "yes" only to have her say that she doesn't have feelings for me. On the other hand, I don't want to say "no" because that would be lying to her, and I wouldn't want to blow any chance of us getting together.

"W-what g-gives you that idea?" I stuttered.

At that moment, I wanted to go and bang my head on my desk. My stuttering was totally giving me away. I crossed my fingers and hoped that Syd didn't take my stuttering as me having feelings for her. Ok, well I didn't literally cross my fingers.

"I think you know," Syd stated.

I felt a lump begin to form in my throat. If I wasn't mistaken, I think my heart just skipped a beat.

"I know that you think I know, b-but I d-don't," I answered.

Syd arched her eyebrows at me. That's right she actually found the confidence to look at me face to face. I'm glad that she found some confidence, because I sure as heck didn't have any right about now.

"When you told your side of the story today, you had me say your name over and over again," Syd explained.

Uh-oh. What to say? What to say? I could admit to having feelings for her, but I don't want to do that for fear that I might be rejected. I could deny having feelings for her, but again that would be lying.

"I d-don't s-see what the b-big d-deal is. Z had Sky say her n-name over and over in her s-side of the s-story," I responded.

I felt proud of myself for being able to think on my toes. However, at the same time, I was disappointed with myself because I couldn't stop stuttering for the life of me. Syd laughed. She has such a beautiful laugh. It relaxed my nerves momentarily.

"Bridge, we both know that Z doesn't have any feelings for Sky. He's like the big brother she never wanted. She wouldn't be caught dead dating him even if he was the last guy on the planet," Syd commented.

I couldn't help but laugh at Syd's remarks. Then I remembered that I was supposed to be nervous. Ok, so maybe I wasn't necessarily supposed to be nervous, but I didn't like where this conversation was going.

"Ok, well hypothetically, what would you say if I were to tell you that I do have feelings for you?" I asked.

I was so glad I wasn't stuttering anymore. I was still dreading Syd's answer despite it being a hypothetical question, but at least my voice didn't give me away.

"I suppose I would say that I really enjoy being around you, and that I feel like I can always count on you when I need someone to talk to," Syd answered.

I was touched by Syd's words, but also I was confused by them. That didn't answer my question. Man, why is she beating around the bush?

"Are you saying that you have feelings for me too, hypothetically of course?" I asked.

I immediately wanted to take my words back. I was pretty sure that I just admitted having feelings for Syd. Nice one Bridge. Like "hypothetically of course" made it any better.

"Wow! So you **do **have feelings for me!" Syd exclaimed.

I had a major case of butterflies in my stomach. Actually the aforementioned butterflies seemed more like the size of dragons, not that dragons could fit in my stomach, but still.

"Yeah, well you never answered my question. Do you have feelings for me?" I asked.

Syd looked to be in too much shock to answer any questions right now. Wait why was she shocked? Was it a good shock or was it a bad shock?

"I…uh…hey, why are you putting me on the spot here?" Syd asked.

"You? You put me on the spot first!" I countered.

Syd let out a nervous laugh. I guess she realized that she had put me on the spot first. She took a deep breath before responding.

"Here's what I think Bridge. I know you're a good guy. I know that you would never ever cheat on me. While I'm being honest with myself, you do have boyish good looks. However, what I'm afraid of is that if we go through with this, it'll jeopardize our friendship. What if things don't work out for us? Will we still be as good of friends as we are now?" Syd asked.

If I wasn't hearing things, it sounded to me like Syd admitted to having feelings for me too. I felt like jumping for joy. I shared her worries too though. The friendship that Syd and I have is special, and I wouldn't want to do anything that would jeopardize it, but with that being said, I don't want to let an opportunity pass me by either.

"So are you saying that you do have feelings for me?" I asked.

Syd looked like a deer in headlights. "Did I say that? I uh…I have feelings for you hypothetically. The key word being **hypothetically**," Syd said.

I smirked at her. Whatever you say Syd. Whatever you say.

**Please read & review. No flames please. Thank you.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Theme Challenge: Bridge and Syd**

**From the Ars Amatoria Romance Themes Challenge**

**Challenge #16: Song**

**A/N: Set after Zapped but before Reflections Part 1.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers S.P.D., nor do I own the song "Me".**

**Song**

All the rangers were hanging out in the girls' room for a change, even Sam. Jack and Z sat on Z's bed while Sky, Syd, and Bridge sat on Syd's bed. Sam was floating around as a ball of light. They were listening to the radio.

"Coming in at number 1, making an impressive debut in the Top 40, is Sydney Drew's song 'Me' from her self-titled album," the radio DJ said.

Syd squealed in delight and gave Bridge a big hug. The others looked on in confusion except for Z. She grinned knowingly.

Jack cleared his throat. "What, the rest of us don't get a hug?" Jack asked.

Syd's cheeks were flushed because of what Jack said and when she realized that she was still hugging Bridge.

"Of course you guys get hugs," Syd replied.

Syd hugged Jack first, then Sky, then Sam in ranger form, and lastly Z. When she hugged Z though, Z had whispered something in her ear.

"Could you be any more obvious?" Z whispered.

Syd glared at Z, and then rushed over to turn up the volume on the radio. She was stoked that her song was even in the Top 40, and for that matter that it debuted at number 1.

"I had no idea that this song was even playing on the radio," Syd commented.

Bridge found it ironic that earlier, when they were interrogating Al, Z played this song, and now it was number 1 on the Top 40.

"We're all very happy for you Syd. Congratulations," Jack said.

_Me, me, me, me now/ Let's talk about/ Me, me, me, me, yeah./ So tired of talking, talking me./ Let's talk about you./ Tell me what do you think of/ Me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me now/ Let's talk about…_

"Typical," Sky muttered under his breath.

Syd stomped over to Sky and put her hands on her hips. "Excuse me," she said.

"I said typical. I'm happy that your song debuted at number 1 and all, but the lyrics are ridiculous. The world doesn't revolve around you, Sydney," Sky explained.

Syd looked to be appalled at what Sky had said. "Oh yeah? Well at least I'm on the Top 40? Do **you **have a song on the Top 40? I didn't think so. You couldn't carry a tune to save your life," Syd retaliated.

"Did I say I could carry a tune? No. Come on Syd. Your song is titled 'Me'. You have to admit that it sounds selfish," Sky replied.

Syd reached into a pouch on her belt and pulled out a pellet of iron. She transformed her fist into a fist of iron. Syd pulled her fist back and was about to deck Sky when Bridge grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down Syd. That won't solve anything. Sky, why can't you just be happy for her? Is that so much to ask for? Even if you have anything to comment, just keep it to yourself. Syd, come on. How about you and I go take a walk, so you could cool off?" Bridge suggested.

"Is there something going on between you-" Jack started to say.

"No," Bridge and Syd answered in unison before Jack could finish.

Syd released the pellet of iron from her hand, and her hand returned to normal. She and Bridge left the room together. Once they had, Jack, Z, Sam, and Sky were talking about what had just happened.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that something was going on between those two. They answered my question too quickly to not find it suspicious," Jack said.

Z had a sly grin on her face. She had a pretty good idea that the others thought there was something going on between Bridge and Syd now, and she didn't even have to say anything.

"Nice one Sky," Z commented.

"What?" Sky asked oblivious to what he had inadvertently done.

Meanwhile, Bridge and Syd were walking down one of the many hallways at the Academy. Bridge could tell that Syd was hurt by Sky's remarks.

"You don't think I'm selfish, do you, Bridge?" Syd asked.

"Of course not, Syd," Bridge answered.

Bridge wrapped an arm around Syd. He knew that this gesture would arouse suspicion from anyone who saw them, but he didn't care. Syd needed to be comforted right now, so that's what he was going to do.

"I didn't even write the lyrics. The record company wrote all the lyrics for my self-titled album," Syd said.

Bridge gently shushed Syd so that she wouldn't dwell on the matter anymore. He reasoned that if she didn't think about it, then it wouldn't bother her. It was moments like this that Bridge cherished with Syd. Even though she probably only saw this as him comforting her, Bridge enjoyed the feeling of Syd in his arms.

**Thanks to my betas for beta-ing this chapter. Now that you've finished reading, I do hope you will take the time to leave a review. I'd really appreciate hearing your thoughts. No flames though please. Thank you for your time.**


End file.
